


Don't You Remember?

by charamanda



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Original Character(s), fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charamanda/pseuds/charamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry that it is rather short! The following chapters will be more interesting so do keep on reading~</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it is rather short! The following chapters will be more interesting so do keep on reading~

{I don't own One Piece or Zoro.}

 

 

 

 

 

Drinking was her hobby and her job. Being able to drink is probably the best part of her life and she has never lost in a drinking competition. Not once at all. So when a certain green-haired, one-eyed swordsman with three swords sauntering in and drinking like there was no tomorrow, she felt like she had to challenge him. And so she did.

"Hey there, big boy. Aren't you a little lonely, drinking all by yourself?" She smiled as she placed a hand on the table, looking at the male. To her surprise, he wasn't interested in her at all. 'What a challenge.' She thought to herself and motioned to her friend to bring more mugs of beer.

"Why don't we do this? Let's drink beer and sake mixed together. If you win, then you can have all these for free and they'll be free flow." She gives him a moment to think and her smile turns into a sly one when she sees him cock the eyebrow of his functioning eye.

"And if I lose?"

"You let me cash you in, Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro." She leaned back into her chair and folded her arms, exuding a air of confidence, only to be mildly confused when he smirks.

"Why not? I get free sake." Her brows furrowed for a brief moment. Was he that confident at drinking or does he not know what beer and sake will do to even the best drinker? She shook her head and allowed her smile to re-appear. This wasn't the time to be worrying about other people.

"Then it's on." She motioned to her friend to prepare the drinks stated and looked at Zoro, observing him. He seems pretty relaxed, drinking his own mug of sake that was in his hands since earlier. When the drinks arrived, she stopped him from taking the mug.

"Since you've been drinking since earlier, I'll drink the same amount before we start the competition. To be fair."

"Heh. That's not needed. You were drinking way before I come in, right?" She blinked at his words before allowing a genuine smile grace her lips.

"Well, then let's get this competition started. No time limits."

"Drink til you drop." He finished for her with a small smile before lifting the mug to his lips. The crowd that had surrounded them started to cheer for her, confident that she will win. Among the crowd were bounty hunters, waiting for the swordsman to be down so they can bring him to the Marines.

"You're not bad, I give you that." She said, throwing her tenth mug to the side and took hold of her eleventh one as she stared at him. He grunted in reply and downed the contents of his mug swiftly. She glanced to the empty mugs by his side and widened her eyes at the amount. He had already drunk fifteen mugs while she was at her tenth. Feeling rather competitive, she sped up. Big mistake. She started to sway and giggle uncontrollably, pointing at the swordsman.

"Y'know. You look really handsome. Too bad you're a pirate or after this, we could be in my room. Doing _a lot_ of things for the whole night." She noticed the slight blush on his cheeks and giggled again, reaching out to him.

"You're _so_ cute. You look really familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?" She drawled and place her outstretched arm on the table, resting her head on it. No reply was offered and a pout appeared on her lips as she fanned herself.

"It's _so_ hot." She whined right before un-buttoning her shirt. Looking alarmed, the swordsman jumped up and placed his big hands over hers, preventing her from revealing more than needed. A glare silenced all the 'oohs' and the 'ahs' before he glanced back at her.

"The competition is over. You lost."

"No, I didn't! You were the first one who stopped drinking!" She shouted in a drawl and frowned. Letting out a sigh, Zoro bent down to throw her over his shoulder.

"Drink til you drop, remember?" His question was met with a soft snore, coaxing a chuckle out of him.

"You remember where her room is?" Her friend asked with a cheeky smile and he nodded, trying to hide the blush on his face, causing the friend to laugh loudly.

"Go on up. Her room is probably unlocked. Don't do anything to her while she's unconscious!" Her friend yelled as Zoro walked up the stairs, trying his best to ignore her. Finally reaching her room, he put her down on the bed but found her hand gripping onto his clothes. Without bothering to try and pry her hand off, he flopped onto the bed next to her, knowing just how tight her grip was. He quickly fell asleep, his arm draped over her petite body.


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde awoke to loud snoring and frowned as she held her head. It was pounding due to yesterday's competition.  
  
"Will you please shut the hell up?!" She yelled without thinking and almost immediately, the noise stopped. She blinked and looked up, finding herself staring at a somewhat familiar looking man.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" She asked as she raised a brow but the man offers no reply while his eyes remain closed. She reached up to poke his cheek but he doesn't move at all.  
  
"Why do you look so familiar?" She asked no one in particular and as if she was drawn by him, she leaned forward to close the gap between them and began tracing his features with a featherlight touch.  
  
"Hey, Eli-Oh, sorry for the interruption." She turned her head to find her friend/colleague, Ali, staring at them while trying to stifle a laugh. She was pretty sure that her cheeks were bright red as she ripped the man's strong arm off her body and stormed towards the older woman.  
  
"What?" She hissed, serving only to make her friend burst out laughing.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll stop. Boss wants you down in a few minutes. Get dressed and awaken the kraken on your bed." She sent Elisa a wink and walked down the stairs. The blonde sighed and shut the door behind her, trudging over to the bathroom to wash her face. After refreshing her mind, she spat the water in her mouth out and ran to her bed with wide eyes.  
  
"Roronoa Zoro?!" Said man stirs in his sleep at the sound of his name but nothing more than that. She grabs her knife that was conveniently left on her dressing table and advances cautiously. The bed creaks under the additional weight but the man seems not to notice and she brings the knife up, ready to bury its blade in his chest.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" She heard him say before she was tackled onto the bed, her hands pinned above her head and the knife flung somewhere. She returns the glare the man was giving her and breathes heavily. God, he looks really sexy. Wait. Now's _really_  not the time for that.  
  
"The poster said that you are wanted dead or alive. I figured lugging your corpse over is much more efficient than dragging your reluctant ass over." She replied with a fake smile, to which, the man scoffed.  
  
"I ain't getting myself killed. Not today and definitely not by you." She rolled her eyes and looked elsewhere, revealing a small tattoo at the side of her neck. Subconsciously, he reached out to touch it lightly, causing her to gasp and jerk her head to the side.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing now? Don't go around touching girls randomly."  
  
"Oh? So you can go around killing people randomly?" It got her stumped for a moment but she quickly recovered as she sneered.  
  
"I have a reason and it is because you're a pirate. Oh, I forgot. Since you're a pirate, you probably don't have any morals, right?" Hurt was shown in his face for a very brief moment before he released her hands, jumping to the side with his back facing hers. When she got up and looked at his face again, it was void of any emotions.  
  
"Think whatever you want. I'm going to leave for now. See ya." He shuts the door behind him, leaving Elisa to stare blankly at the closed door. Once he gets to the first floor, Ali looks up and closes her mouth that she opened to tease him.  
  
"You alright?" He pauses at the entrance briefly and mumbles. "She still doesn't remember." He pulled the door open and disappeared into the town. Ali sighed and looked up the stairs, calling for Elisa.  
  
"Boss is going to get pissed!" She immediately hears the door getting slammed and footsteps down the stairs.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here! Jesus. Where's the old man?" Ali gestures to the side, where a bald man sits.  
  
"Boss." Elisa greets and stands next to him. When he doesn't reply, Elisa furrows her brows together.  
  
"Boss? Are you-"  
  
"Elisa-chan!" He hugs her body tightly as he cries.  
  
"What the-Can you not do that? What happened again?" He pulls away, his snot and tears mixed together as he speaks incoherently.  
  
"What? I can't hear what you're saying. Can you calm down first?" He sniffled and rubbed at his nose before continuing.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She furrowed her brows at his words and before she could ask what was going on, the door was flung open, revealing a whole platoon of Marines.  
  
"Abraham Elisa! You are hereby under arrest for piracy!" Her eyes widened in shock and confusion, her first instinct being to bolt for the back door. When the Marines began to run after her, she hears a loud crash and risks a glance back. She finds a mountain of tables blocking their way and both her boss and Ali were smiling at her.  
  
"This is penance for not being able to protect you." Her boss says with a kind smile.  
  
"Look for him. He'll help you!" Those were Ali's last words just as she picks up a weapon to fight the Marines with. Elisa grits her teeth and runs with all her might to the pier, looking for the skull with a straw hat. She immediately climbs aboard and pants heavily, glaring at the two crew members before her while she searches for the green haired swordsman.  
  
"Elisa?" Nami looks at her with shock and at the sound of her name, the captain, Luffy appears, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Elisa! You finally came back!" He runs over with open arms but gets held back by Nami. He looks at the orange-haired woman with a pout.  
  
"Nami! What are you doing?!" She drags him over to the other corner of the ship and whispers something to him, causing him to turn his head around and look back at Elisa with wide, teary eyes.  
  
"Elisa-chwan~~!" Sanji comes running and before Nami could stop him, Elisa aims a kick at his stomach. Just as her feet could make contact with his body, a pair of arms pull her backwards.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Stupid marimo! What are you doing?! Elisa-chwan was about to give me a hug of love!" She looks up at her captor and growls, moves that she never knew she could execute were being used on the swordsman.  
  
"Oi, baka! This isn't the time for this! Luffy, we have to set sail. **_NOW_**! Marines are coming!" Luffy nods and she hears the anchor being raised.  
  
"Roronoa Zoro!" She yells and breaks free, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"It's all your fault that my home, my workplace, my family is gone!" She launches herself at him and when her punch actually connects with his cheek, she jumps back in surprise.  
  
"Satisfied for now? We don't have time for this." He wipes off the blood at the corner of his lips and brushes past her, heading to the crow's nest. She falls to her knees, tears finally flowing out. A hand wraps itself around her shoulder and she looks up to see a kind face smiling softly at her.  
  
"Let's get you inside." Nico Robin leads her into a room where a small little reindeer is seated.  
  
"Robin! Elisa!" She looks up from her hands and sniffled.  
  
"Why do all of you know my name? Why do I feel like I don't know what's going on?" She asks no one in particular and Robin leads her to the bed, patting on the space.  
  
"Take a seat." Elisa does as told and looks up at Robin, who was still smiling at her, take a seat in front of her.  
  
"You used to be a pirate, like us. But you got into a little accident." Elisa's hand moves on its own to the small scar at the side of her forehead and looks at Robin, as if to ask her the scar was the cause.  
  
"You got hurt in the head and you lost your memories." Robin's hand covered Elisa's trembling ones and her kind smile dissolves some of her fear.  
  
"I was part of you guys? B-But I just attacked-"  
  
"It's okay. You didn't know and you probably felt threatened and angry. No one blames you." She feels a little hoof on her hand and her eyes follow up its arm to see the smile on the small reindeer's face.  
  
"Elisa, even if you don't remember us, we still do. You're still a part of us." The smile is infectious because Elisa feels her lips tugging up into one as well. She wraps her arm around Robin's torso and pulls Chopper in as well, hugging them tightly.  
  
"Thank you so much." She feels a hand stroking her hair and then Robin's kind voice.  
  
"Let's get you outside so you can familiarize yourself with the rest again." She must have sensed the fear that Elisa was feeling because she reached for the younger girl's hand, squeezing it slightly.  
  
"It'll be okay." She assures and the brunette nods her head, getting to her feet. She pushes the door open gingerly and finds the rest of the crew on the lawn, looking at her. She inhales deeply, exhales then walks over, bowing deeply.  
  
"I'm really sorry for my actions earlier!" She hears Luffy laughing the matter off, holding his stomach as he does.  
  
"It's fine, it's fine, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fine." Nami smiles at Elisa, a hand on her hip.  
  
"But Nami, what if she attacks us again?" A man with a ridiculously long nose asks in worry and looks at the orange-haired woman, who waves her hand.  
  
"Elisa-chan won't do it again, right?" The navigator's words cause everyone's eyes to focus on Elisa. She gulps but nods her head to assert her words.  
  
"Y-Yeah. But for now, can you tell me about my past?" An awkward silence falls over the lawn of the Thousand Sunny as the crew of the Straw Hat Pirates excluding Zoro exchange looks.  
  
"I guess that's a no, huh? You guys must still be pretty mad." She looks down at her feet, embarrassed for asking.  
  
"Of course not, Elisa-chan!" She hears Nami break the silence and walk over to her, wrapping a arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Well then, let's talk while we eat, shall we?" Nami says cheerfully while steering Elisa into the dining hall and motions for the rest to follow her. Once everyone has settled down, Nami smiles brightly at her.  
  
"So what do you want to know? If you ask too much-"  
  
"You'll have to charge me money, right?" The younger female asks with a smile, causing Nami's smile to drop and be replaced with a shocked expression. The orange-haired woman finds the brunette mirroring her expression as well.  
  
"How much do you remember?"  
  
"I...remember nothing at all, actually." She looked down and began playing with her fingers.  
  
"I didn't really notice this at the start, but I feel at home on this ship. With you guys. Just sitting here makes me calm." She said with a small smile and looks up briefly, quickly looking at her hands that are in her lap again. A pair of equally small hands cover her own, causing her to look up and she was met with a kind smile on everyone's faces.  
  
"Tell you what, we'll tell you different things everyday and we'll see if you can remember, alright?" She nods ecstatically, happy to hear that.  
  
"So today, we'll start with me. Hmm, I guess I'll talk about you?" Nami says more of asks and while still holding Elisa's hands, she pulls her up and leads her to Elisa's old room.  
  
"This is where you used to sleep." Elisa's eyes darted around the room, taking in any information that she could get and noticed something.  
  
"Why is my bed made up of two beds?" Nami laughed awkwardly and steered the younger girl out of the room.  
  
"You'll find out later."  
  


\-----

  
"Elisa-swan~ Here's your food. I made all your favorite dishes."  
  
"Oh! Thank you, Sanji." She turns her head upwards to look at him and smiles.  
  
"No need for thanks. But you may thank me with a kiss~" He closes his eyes and puckered up his lips, leaning in closer towards Elisa. But he is stopped by a rather large hand on his face, which pushes him backwards.  
  
"Oi, marimo! I was about to kiss Elisa-swan! What's your problem?!"  
  
"Shut up, shitty cook!" Because he sounded rather pissed, Sanji decided to back off and walk away. Elisa looked at Zoro's face meekly.  
  
"Hey, um, I'm sorry. About the punch just now." He just looks at her for a moment, nods, and looks away again. Just when she thinks that they are going to spend their dinner in silence, he unexpectedly speaks up.  
  
"Do you...remember anything?" She shook her head and says, "No," when she realizes that he isn't looking at her. He nods and once again, the silence falls over the duo.  
  
"So did they tell you anything?" About to nod her head, she stops herself and replies verbally.  
  
"Yeah, Nami-nee showed me my old room and told me very vaguely about my past." As if interested all of a sudden, he places his mug down and actually turns his head to look at her.  
  
"What did she say? In detail." He demanded rather abruptly and offended, Elisa refused to say a thing.  
  
"Why should I? You're so rude. You're practically demanding instead of asking." She turned her head away, crossing her arms as she huffed. She hears the sound of scratching followed by the clearing of a throat and then his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry. Can you, um, tell me what Nami said?" She stole a glance at him and found a light blush on the man's cheeks, deciding to let him off and tell him.  
  
"Nami-nee just told me that we were really close even though we argue all the time and that you were the one who saved me when I got into the accident that caused me to lose my memories. Also, it was you who brought me into the pirate crew. So...for that, I'm really grateful because she also told me that I was an orphan who went around doing rather bad things before you found me." She looked at him only when she was done with her little speech and is definitely quite shocked to find that the blush on the man's cheeks had grew.  
  
"It was nothing much." He mumbled and grabbed his mug, downing its content swiftly before making his exit. She stared at his back and began to think just how were they good friends if they couldn't even hold a proper conversation.  
  
"Yo, Elisa!" She snapped out of her daze and found the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates right in her face with a big grin.  
  
"O-Oh, Luffy-san." He laughed, for some reason, and settled down next to her.  
  
"How...was the relationship between Zoro and me in the past?" She asked hesitantly and watched as he seemed to think hard about it, crossing his arms and frowning deeply.  
  
"I don't know! Shishishi!" She blinked in surprise and nodded her head slowly. "Oh, I see."  
  
"Hey, are you gonna finish that?" Her eyes follow the direction where Luffy is pointing and she shook her head, pushing her plate of unfinished food to Luffy.  
  
"You can have it." He cheered loudly, wrapping his arms around Elisa and lets her go to gobble down the food. She gets up and begins to wander around the ship. The girl soon finds herself in front of a room where she can hear someone training. Curious, she pushes the door open gently and took a peek. In the middle of the room, she finds Zoro lifting a ginormous dumbbell while doing a handstand and drops her jaw slightly in shock. It looks incredibly heavy and she could not fathom just how he was lifting that up like it was nothing. As if noticing her presence, he lifted his head up and looked in her direction.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She steps out from behind the door and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I was just sort of wandering around and somehow, I ended up here." While trying really hard to avoid Zoro's intense gaze, a glint from behind him caught her eye. Overcome by curiosity, she walked over and picked up the item that attracted her.  
  
"Oi, put that down." The swordsman said, or rather, ordered and dropped the dumbbell, walking over to her. But being playful all of a sudden, she unsheathed the sword and pointed it at Zoro tauntingly. Raising an eyebrow, he grabbed his weapons and positioned himself.  
  
"Don't blame me if you get hurt." He said just as he placed the handle of his third sword in his mouth, biting onto it.  
  
"I won't." She replied with a playful yet confident glint in her eyes and grinned, lifting her sword. They circled around for a minute or so before Elisa ran towards Zoro at top speed, thrusting her sword at him swiftly. He easily dodged them though and did not even retaliate. Realizing that, she puffed up her cheeks and lowered her weapons.  
  
"You're no fun, marimo. How is this called a match if you aren't fighting back?" The green-haired male shrugged.  
  
"I never said it was a match. You decided it on your own." She puckered up her lips in a pout and stared at the male. When he noticed she wasn't speaking, he looked up and let out a sigh.  
  
"Fine, fine. Let's do this properly." A smile grew on her lips as she lifted her weapon once more. They sparred for a good three hours, only stopping when Nami came down to pull Elisa away for dinner.  
  
"Wanna have dinner together?" Elisa asked as she glanced at Zoro, who contemplated for a minute or so before walking over to the door. He is stopped by Elisa's hand on his sweaty chest and he raises an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You know, you should probably get a shirt to wear before going up. You're gonna get sick if you go up half-naked." With that, she went up with Nami hand-in-hand. He glances at their shrinking forms before walking back into the room to grab his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's too much information~ Leave some comments, yeah? Thank you -3-


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, she manages to slip out of the dining hall and climbs up the crow's nest. She is sort of disappointed to find that it is already occupied by none other than Zoro.  
  
"Hey, mind giving up some space to me?" She asks with a hopeful smile and he grunts, shifting to make some space for her. She then gladly climbs in and sits down opposite him, looking up at the sky.  
  
"The sky looks really beautiful, don't you think?" She receives yet another grunt as a reply and puffs up her cheeks, glaring at the male halfheartedly.  
  
"Don't you have any other words other than that grunt of yours, if it's even considered a word?" He glances at her and leans back against the wood, staying silent. She lets out a sigh as well and does the same as him.  
  
"We used to do this too." He says after ten minutes of silence and the brunette looked over in shock, her eyes going wide as she sits up straight and a soft smile spreads on her lips.  
  
"Ah, is that so? I can see why." She lifts her head up and stares at the night sky dotted with stars as she speaks. They enjoy the silence for a while more before Luffy breaks it with his shout for more food. A giggle escapes her lips and she covers her mouth with the back of her hand when Zoro looks at her questioningly.  
  
"Sorry. It's just that it all seems so normal when I've only arrived for a few hours." She lets out a contented sigh and leaned back on her hands, a gentle smile on her lips. She doesn't notice that Zoro was staring at her and stays that way until they hear Sanji shouting for her.  
  
"Looks like I'm needed down there. I'll see ya later." She smiled and hopped off the crow's nest, landing on her feet on the deck of the ship.  
  
"You're looking for me, Sanji-san?" He looked over her shoulder and curious, she tilts her head.  
  
"What are you looking at?" He glances at her once more and smiles, shaking his head.  
  
"No. Nothing. Say, you want some dessert?" She nodded and followed the blond male to the kitchen happily. She wasn't all too happy at Luffy's attempts to steal her dessert but she had fun spending time with them like that. Realizing that Zoro had not come in, she sneaked a plate out and climbed to the crow's nest again.  
  
"Zo-Oh." She found the green-haired man snoring away in his original position and couldn't help but think that he remembered to leave some space for her. Climbing in as quietly as she could, she settled down next to him and left a gap in between them, hugging her legs to herself as she looks at the sky. She begins humming a tune unconsciously while rocking her body back and forth, counting and naming the stars mentally until she fell asleep, her head falling onto Zoro's shoulder.  
  
\-----  
  
 _"Give me your hand, idiot!" Oddly, she found the voice familiar and being stubborn, she slapped the offered hand away and began limping ahead.  
  
"Idiot." Her partner scolds through gritted teeth and the brunette whips her head around to glare at whoever it is but somehow, she can't see his face.  
  
"Just leave me alone, asshole! I can walk just fine!" Her partner scoffed and bent down, throwing her over the shoulder.  
  
"Like I can believe your lying ass." Feeling the strong arm gripping onto the back of her legs, Elisa can't help but feel happy._  
  
Elisa woke up to find Zoro's neck right in her face and she could feel her body resting against his. The swordsman's arm is wrapped tightly around her and upon moving her head slightly, she found herself in a fetal position. _Ah, it must have been cold last night and so he hugged me to keep me warm._ Knowing that the green-haired man could not be woken up easily, the brunette wiggles her way out and to her dismay, the plate of dessert was gone.  
  
"Ah, I'm hungry anyway. Oi, marimo!" She called out playfully, shaking the man's arm while preparing to run in case he wakes up. But he doesn't and the brunette puffs her cheeks up, settling down before him again. Now that she takes a closer look, Elisa finds that he is actually quite handsome when he isn't frowning. Unconsciously, she lifts her hand up and traces his features with her index finger.  
  
"What are you doing?" He says right before he grabs hold of her hand and opens his eyes, looking at her with half-lidded eyes. _Holy shit-_ She feels her cheeks heat up and turns her face away, struggling to snatch her hand back.  
  
"N-Nothing." _Dammit, Elisa! Why the heck did you stutter?!_ She cursed at herself and swung her legs over the wood, jumping down.  
  
The green-haired man raises an eyebrow and releases her hand, letting Elisa bolt out of the crow's nest. "Weirdo." He comments and yawns loudly, stretching before descending onto the grass patch. He heads right for the kitchen and pushes the door open, barely avoiding a piece of flying bread.  
  
"Luffy! That was mine!" The brunette yells in dismay to see the bread land into the sea. "Shishishi!," was all Luffy replied before he gobbled down his plate of breakfast. "Here." Zoro dumps his own piece of bread onto her plate and carries his out of the room, leaving Elisa to stare at the closed door blankly. _Why's he so randomly kind, anyway?_  
  
"I sense something here~" The swordsman tensed with a blush when she hears Nami's sly voice right next to her ear. "N-Nothing's going on between Zoro and I, Nami-nee!" She protested quickly but Nami smiles teasingly.  
  
"Ara, but I wasn't talking about that?" The brunette's blush deepened as she looked away. The orange-haired woman laughed loudly and patted the younger's head affectionately. "Alright, I'll stop teasing you."  
  
Grumbling begrudgingly, the swordsman fixed her hair. "Nami-nee is mean." She said with a pout, causing the navigator to laugh once more. The Strawhats land on the nearest island rather quickly and Elisa and Zoro are volunteered (by Nami) to go pick up supplies.  
  
"Lemme see... Bread, oil... Sake??" She looks over at Zoro, who pretends not to hear her, and sighs, keeping the list back into her pockets. Looking around her, she tries to find the supplies stated in the list given to her by the navigator and finally spots a mini-mart.  
  
"Finally!" She grabs Zoro by the collar of his shirt and drags him over to the mart, stopping only when she hears someone call her name. Turning her head around, she spots a man approaching her and Zoro. Frowning, she pulls the green-haired man closer and whispers into his ear.  
  
"You know him?" He grunts and looks away.  
  
"That guy's your cousin. You honestly don't remember a single thing, huh."  
  
"Well, forgive me for getting into an accident." She hissed and pushed him away, looking up just in time for her cousin to arrive.   
  
"Elisa!" He greets her with a wide smile and envelops her into a bear-hug. Barely able to breath, she taps on his shoulder quickly and coughs loudly when he releases her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just so happy that we got to meet again." He apologizes with a sheepish smile and rubs the back of his nape. The brunette simply looks at him with slight confusion before putting on a smile.  
  
"Ah, it's been quite a while since we've met, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, it has. What have you been up to?" Elisa scratched the back of her nape, trying to think of an answer other than 'pirating' but Zoro cuts in, not looking directly at the other male as he looks out for any Marines.  
  
"We've been drifting around, as usual. Nothing much."  
  
"Oh, is that so? Then, would you mind explaining why Elisa's face is back on a wanted poster?" Hearing his tone begin to turn venomous, Zoro turns his head in shock and widens his eyes at the yellow piece of paper in his hands. He grabs Elisa's arm and push her behind him out of instinct, seemingly to prepare for battle if need be.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to give you guys away but would you mind explaining what is going on? Also, why did you break your promise?" The petite girl looks between them, sensing the tense air and sighs in annoyance. They really don't have time for this now.  
  
"I didn't break my promise. The Marines found her somehow, even though I made sure to keep her somewhere safe." Then, he stepped back and did something unexpected. He bowed to the older male respectfully, keeping his head low. Panicking, Elisa tugs on his arm, trying to get him to stand up straight.  
  
"It's not your fault! It's mine! I went to look for them when the Marines came looking for me." She defended Zoro and gave his arm one last tug before placing her arms on her hips.  
  
"If you're not going to stand up straight, I'm going to just ignore you." Reluctantly, the man did as told but kept his head down. She let out a loud sigh and crossed her arms, watching the man who is her cousin.  
  
"Care to tell me what promise you guys have been making behind my back?"  
  
"It's none-"  
  
"If you have the time, why not?" Humming in thought, she looked around them, trying to find a place suitable for talking.  
  
"Let's go there." She grabs hold of Zoro's arm and begins marching over, making sure that her cousin was following. Once they reached the rooftop of the isolated building, Elisa pushes the barrels to block the door for extra measure and plops onto the floor.  
  
"So, start talking." She crossed both her legs and her arms, looking at the two standing males with a expectant look. Sighing, her cousin settles down noisily, grumbling and all.  
  
"First of all, let me introduce myself. I used to be a Marine Rear Admiral, Dakar. I'm not actually your cousin but I used to take care of you until you went pirating with the Straw Hats. Since I didn't really bother about what you want to do as long as you stay safe, I made him promise to take care of you. When you got into the accident, I made him promise, again, to keep you safe and away from the world of pirates."  
  
"And this promises were made behind my back?" The ex-Marine shrugged in reply.  
  
"What does it matter, since both of you were-" Zoro lunged forward and covered the shorter male's mouth before looking at Elisa frantically. After a raised eyebrow from Elisa and a glare from Dakar, Zoro sat back down on the floor. Elisa watches the green-haired man with a suspicious eye.  
  
"The both of us were?" She directs the question to Dakar while keeping an eye on Zoro and the man sighs, getting Zoro's signal.  
  
"Nothing. It's getting late. Why don't you just get your supplies and leave? You can contact me through the Den-den Mushi if you need." He bows his head and hops off the building, leaving the duo in a awkward and tense silence.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you wish to hide but if this is anything important and you're keeping me out of it, you're gonna get it from me." She flings the barrels aside easily after finishing her words and storm down the stairs in a loud manner. He rests his arm on his knee and lets out a sigh, shaking his head. This was some nasty shit that he has to deal with.  
  
\-----  
  
The journey back to the ship was a silent one, with Zoro lagging behind while Elisa walked in the front and threw everything to Zoro for him to carry. He took everything without a single complaint and walked quietly while staring at the sky. It was kinda nice, in a way, now that he was able to spend time with her, even if she was angry at him.  
  
"Ah-!" He snapped back to reality at the sound of her shout and found her on the floor. He was right next to her within a second and saw her clutching to her ankle with a grimace.  
  
"Can you still walk?" She got up and tried to but immediately fell into his arm. He sighed and bent down, carrying her over his shoulder.  
  
"W-What are you doing, you stupid swordsman?! Put me down this instant! I can walk just fine!"  
  
"Like I can believe your lying ass. Just stay still. I'll drop you and the supplies if you won't stop wriggling about like a worm." She blinked at his words and remembered the dream she made. He said the exact same thing as her partner did. There's no way he's... Right? She shook her head and let her arms droop below her.  
  
"What were you to me in the past? I'm sure you're more than a saviour to me, right? Were we a couple?" Her questions were met with silence and she soon grew annoyed.  
  
"Put me down! Right now!" Because she was struggling too much, he had to do as told and she hobbled aside with her back facing him. He could tell that her arms were crossed and sighed.  
  
"Eli-"  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear you talk right now! If you don't want to answer my questions, then don't talk!" Her voice shook slightly and she cursed herself for it, not wanting to seem weak right now.  
  
"...Elisa." He said once more and walked to her front when she didn't turn around. Letting out a sigh, he placed everything else on the ground and held her shoulders tightly to prevent her from turning away from him again. She looked everywhere else but him and he could see that there was tears in her eyes.  
  
"Elisa, just try and remember. I'm sorry." That was all he said before leaving with what they had bought. _Unbelievable._ She thought to herself and fell to her knees, her tears beginning to spill from her eyes. She cried loudly and shamelessly, ignoring stares from the people walking past her. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked up, coming face-to-face with the cook.  
  
"Come on, let's go. It's uncomfortable to cry here." He picked her up in her arms and she didn't resist, simply crying into his chest.  
  
"Why doesn't he want to tell me? Was our past that painful to him? Did he hate it?" The blonde man stayed silent for a moment, thinking of how to phrase his next words carefully.  
  
"Yes, it was painful." Before she could react to his words, he gave her a look that asked her to be patient and she settled back down into his arms, waiting for his next words.  
  
"You see, that accident? It was no accident. Several Marines caught up to us and you were fighting with Zoro. Both of you were born to be partners, seeing how well you worked together with almost no mistakes. Marimo was too caught up in his fight and failed to notice that you were surrounded. By the time he had noticed, you fell into the sea, knocking your head onto the ship in the process." He gave her a moment to absorb what he had said before continuing.  
  
"He blamed himself. A lot. Even though he did not say it, we could tell. Even Luffy could see it. Chopper said that you would heal soon but he wasn't sure when you would wake up. After you fell into a coma, he took care of you personally every single day. He ate with you, he slept with you, he basically did everything with you. Well, not with you but your body."  
  
"But it wasn't his fault." She managed weakly and the man chuckled, nodding his head.  
  
"Indeed. But he seems to think that way. Anyway, when you finally woke up after a month or so, you know what your first words were?" She didn't want to guess because it was obvious enough.  
  
"Who are you?" She whispered, cringing at the hurt he must have felt at that time and pursed her lips. Sanji chuckled and nodded his head, a small smile on his face.  
  
"You're right." Elisa bit the insides of her cheeks, feeling bad for Zoro when she felt a sharp pain at the side of her head.  
  
"A-Ah-!" She grabbed onto her head, screaming in pain as she writhed in Sanji's arm.  
  
"Elisa-chan? What's wrong?!"  
  
"M-My head! It hurts!" She let out one last scream and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, everything blacking out at once.  
  
\-----  
  
 _"Oi, baka." She turned her head at the sound of the voice and a smile found its way to her face. Zoro was standing there with an annoyed look and his hand was stretched out.  
  
"Hurry up and take it." Elisa giggled as she grabbed hold of it, using it to hoist herself up. She released his hand and climbed onto his back, a wide grin on her lips.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, idiot?"  
  
"My legs hurt. Carry me." The swordsman grumbled under his breath and did as told begrudgingly. Her grin softened into a gentle smile as she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt so comfortable that she fell asleep on the man's back. Then she had a dream of when she first met Zoro. Elisa was pretty notorious in the town that the Straw Hats visited and seeing the bounty they were worth, Elisa decided to get them.  
  
"Oi, if you value your lives, you should just give up and give me your heads." She said in a arrogant voice and brandished a long sword when they did not answer.  
  
"Hey, you assholes. You understand what I'm saying, right? Don't act dumb."  
  
"He~eh, Zoro, you fight her." Luffy whined and turned away with Nami, leaving the green-haired man behind.  
  
"Oi!" She yelled and attempted to run after them but Zoro stepped in front of her, placing a hand on his three swords.  
  
"I suggest that you do not come after us again. I don't want to hurt a little girl." Her grip on the sword's handle tightened as she gritted her teeth.  
  
"Little... girl? You're gonna regret what you just said, Roronoa Zoro!" She yelled out as she charged towards him, the blade aimed at his heart. Blinking in surprise, she stepped back when her weapon was stopped.  
  
"Wha- Are you a fucking monster?! How can you catch the sword with your bare hands?!" The young girl cried out, tears welling up in her eyes. When the man did not answer and simply threw the sword aside, she pulled out a short dagger, throwing it at Zoro. He raised an eyebrow in confusion as he caught it.  
  
"Kill me. I have no reason to live anymore, anyway." She let out a scoff and raised her head, displaying her pale neck for him. He looked in between the dagger and her neck and walked forward, pressing the sheathed dagger against her neck.  
  
"From today on, you're dead. Start your life anew." Frowning, her confusion slowly turned into anger as she held the dagger with both hands.  
  
"I asked you to kill me! Not fucking preach!"  
  
"I did. I 'killed' you." She groaned loudly and trailed behind him, asking, begging, threatening him to kill her but he wouldn't answer as he walked throughout town.  
  
"Oh my, it's that girl again. Keep your money."  
  
"Isn't that man a wanted man?"  
  
"Oh dear, now she has gotten herself involved with pirates? Is she going to leave with them? Well, good riddance." She did not care about what the townsfolk said as they walked past but continued to try to get Zoro to kill her.  
  
"Why don't you do it yourself?" She raised an eyebrow as she stared, as if to say 'Are you serious?'.  
  
"Uh, because I'm scared? Isn't that obvious? Are you stupid?" He blinked and let out a laugh.  
  
"Is that so? Then if you're so scared, don't do it."  
  
"Oh, Zoro! Ah, she's still here? Why don't you join my pirate crew?" Luffy asked enthusiastically with a wide smile and Elisa considered it for a moment before nodding her head, a smile on her face.  
  
"Well, as long as I get some money. The name's Elisa." She introduced herself with a smile and offered a hand.  
  
_\-----  
  
She let out a groan as her eyelids fluttered open, her eyebrows furrowing into a frown.  
  
"Ouch.." Elisa croaked out as she sat up and looked around her. Where is she? This room looks like Chopper's medical clinic. She swung her legs over the bed and stood up shakily. The door swung open just then and Sanji appeared, a tray full of tasty-looking food on it.  
  
"Oh, you're awake, huh? Take a seat and eat up. You need to get your energy back." She nodded and allowed the man to lead her to the table. He dragged a chair out for her and set the tray down, realizing that they were missing a fork.  
  
"Oh, I'll go back and get a fork." She stopped him with a hand on his arm and smiled, producing a knife from one of the drawers.  
  
"How did you know..? Did you remember everything?" He raised both his eyebrows and his tone, a excited smile appearing on his face and widened it when Elisa nodded her head.  
  
"This is great! We have to tell Zoro-" The blonde quickly shook her head, stopping him from saying anymore, causing Sanji to frown.  
  
"But why? Don't you want to let him know?"  
  
"Trust me on this. I want to give him a surprise." She said with a shy smile and Sanji chuckled knowingly, nodding his head. He spread his arms open.  
  
"I'm so happy you got your memories back." Elisa wrapped her arms around the taller man's waist, accepting his hug gratefully. The door creaked open at this moment.  
  
"Oi-" The deep voice faltered upon seeing the duo and Elisa looked up, recognizing the voice.  
  
"Zoro!" She called out to him but he turned around and walked away without a second glance. Confused, she looked at Sanji with a slight frown and he shrugged.  
  
"Go get him."  
  
"Thanks, Sanji!" She smiled as she hobbled towards the room she first found him in and hesitated before the door, her hand hovering in the air. _Oh no, what am I going to say when I go in?_ She pursed her lips and retracted her hand, clenching it into a fist. Wanting to leave, she turned around but the door flies open, revealing a half-naked Zoro.  
  
"O-Oh, hi?" He stares at her for a moment and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you doing in front of my room?"  
  
"A-Ah, well... I wanted to talk to you." He took his hand off the frame of the door and moved aside to allow her space to move in.  
  
"Thanks." She said briefly and made her way in swiftly. Once in, she walked over to the chair that she had sat in when she first came in and looked around awkwardly. He disappeared behind a door and reappeared fully dressed. Grabbing a chair, he places it before her and sits on it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ah... I-I've remembered everything and I just want to say that it's not your fault that I got into that accident." His eyes widened at every word she spoke and he jumped to his feet.  
  
"Is that true?! You remembered everything?!"  
  
"E-Eh? Yes, that's true..." _Is he doubting me right now?_ Elisa frowned a little and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"You refused to eat the cake that I first made but secretly ate it when I cried. Is that enough proof?" The man's furious blush told her the answer as she smirked triumphantly.  
  
"T-Then you should know clearly that it was my fault." He replied as he looked away, the blush on his cheeks slowly fading away. The blonde let out a sigh as she shook her head.  
  
"You stupid marimo. You know that that's not true at all. It wasn't your fault." She said in a gentle tone and unfolded her arms, placing one hand on his arm as she gazed at him.  
  
"You know that I won't blame you if anything happened anyway."  
  
"That's why! You should blame me if it's my fault!" Shocked at his sudden outburst, she frowned slightly.  
  
"But it really wasn't your fault. How do you want me to blame you?" She stood up and held his face in her hands, tilting it upwards to face her.  
  
"I could never blame the one that I love after all." Seeing that mad blush on his cheeks, she let out a laugh and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his nose.  
  
"You say... You love me..?"  
  
"Yes, that is what you heard, Mr Roronoa Zoro. I love you and I always will. You do too, right?" She asked in a teasing tone and Zoro immediately looks away.  
  
"So what if I do?" He mumbled under his breath, causing Elisa to widen her eyes before throwing her arms around him and hug him tightly.  
  
"Then you have to listen to me from now on!" The pink tint on his cheeks seem to darken right before he replies.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"See? I told you they would be fine." The newly formed couple looked to the door in surprise and found the rest of the crew staring at them with little smirks on their faces.  
  
"Don't stare at us like that!" Elisa shouts and buries her face in Zoro's chest in embarrassment, causing Zoro to chuckle. It seems that she wasn't all that confident in front of others but he'd like to keep sides of her that she doesn't display to himself. His arms snaked around her waist as he pulled her close and whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you."


End file.
